Surprise
by ninjakelso
Summary: what happened to make everyone want to kill jake? R
1. Chapter 1

Surprise

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight.**

NPOV

"Oh crap, this can't be right! I can't be pregnant!" I was freaking out at Jake's house, when I read this freakin stick.

Aunt Alice was with me. "Well, you are. We will have to tell your parents-"

"You can't! They will kill Jake!"

"You can't hide it forever, and we will have to tell Carlisle. So we can be prepared for whatever may happen."

"I know, but I don't want to tell Mom and Dad."

"Let's just tell Jake for now."

"Yes that would be fine, as long as he doesn't freak out, because Billy is Grandpa Charlie's best friend."

JPOV

When Nessie called me up to the bathroom I thought something was wrong with her or Alice. I hated when Bella and Edward sent her along as she always kept us apart, which was the idea.

When I ran into the bathroom I saw Nessie crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant.""You're WHAT!?"

"Pregnant."

That's when I fainted.

NPOV

After Jake woke up we went to my house and told Grandpa Carlisle.

"RENESME CARLIE CULLEN, YOU'RE WHAT?"

"Pregnant."

"JAKE BELLA AND EDWARD ARE GOING TO KILL YOU, HELL I MIGHT KILL YOU!""Grandpa, calm down. I didn't know that I could get pregnant-"

"THAT DOES NOT CHANGE THE FACT THAT HE STOLE MY GRANDDAUGHTER'S INNOCENCE!"

"Grandpa, calm down. The only reason I told you is so we could be sure.""Right. Well come to my office and I'll give you a pregnancy test."

"Okay, Grandpa."

A few minutes later my parents came in; they had been hunting in the Sierra Mountains.

"Why does Carlisle look like he's going to kill Jake?" Mom asked

I could tell Dad was reading my mind, but it was too late to change my thoughts.

"JACOB BLACK I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Edward what did Jake do?"

"HE GOT MY BABY GIRL PREGNANT!

"JACOB YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD WAIT UNTILL SHE WAS 18!"

"Well, she had the appearance of an 18 year-old."

"YOU'VE BEEN HAVING SEX FOR THAT LONG!? JACOB BLACK YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT EDWARD I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!!"

"Mom, I begged him for years before we had sex."

"RENESME CARLIE CULLEN YOU _BEGGED_?!"

"Yes. I may only be 8 in human years but in my time I'm 19; and now I'm pregnant."

* * *

NPOV

It had been a few months since we found out I was pregnant. 5 to be exact. The babies were coming… today. Grandpa Carlisle couldn't see them in the ultrasound. But he did hear more than on heartbeat.

"JACOB TAKE ME TO GRANDPA CARLISLE! THE BABIES ARE COMING!"

We got married as soon as Aunt Alice planned the wedding.

**(A/N I am not going into details about the birth that stuff grosses me out sorry for the a/n in the middle of the story****L)**

They were beautiful. Both girls. I named them Janae and Carly.

* * *

**Review plz what do u think constructive criticism welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

JPOV

As I watched my beloved Nessie writhe in pain, I couldn't help but to feel bad about putting her there. I could see the anger in Edward and Bella's eyes. As soon as Janae and Carly were born, Carlisle rushed me out of the room. When I was pacing back and forth, waiting for news Edward and Bella ran in, they looked like they could kill me. Then Nessie ran in to stop them.

"Nessie you're okay!" I ran up to her to hug her.

"Jake stay away from me for now, they had to change me into a full vampire, and I haven't been hunting yet."

"THEY WHAT!?""They _had_ to, to save my life, the twins almost killed me."

"Oh, Nessie I'm so sorry that I put you through that pain."

"Jake, it's not your fault. Besides I don't care, as long as I get to spend the rest of eternity with you and the twins."

"I love you Nessie."

"I love you too Jake."

NPOV

After I went hunting, I went to the living room of my grandparents' home to see Jake and my babies. They had already grown. I remember my parents telling me about how fast I grew, but compared to my babies I developed at human rate.

"OH MY CARLISLE! THEY HAVE ALREADY GROWN TO THAT SIZE?""Yes, Nessie. I remember you growing but compared to them you grew at human rate."

* * *

**A/N sorry ran out of ideas plz send me yours!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

NPOV

As the twins grew it became apparent that they had vampire powers. Janae could read minds like my father and Carly could see the future and shield like my mom.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" Carly asked me. In human years they were only one, but they looked and acted older than me.

"Sure, sweetie, what is it?"

"This concerns Dad too."

"Jake, could you come down here please, Carly needs to talk to us."

He ran as fast as he could.

"What's wrong?"

"Mom, Dad, I had a vision and we will change into a wolf for the first time in two days."

That's when Janae came down.

"WE ARE WHAT?""We are going to change in two days."

"WE CAN'T I HAVE A DATE THEN!""With who?"

"Emily's nephew, like every weekend, Carly knows we are dating."

"HOW LONG?!"

"Ever since I was physically 16."

"Can I ask you guys a question?" "What?"

"Can I get pregnant?""Yes. Why?""I might be."

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BOY!!" Jake and I said simultaneously.

"YOU CAN'T ESPECIALLY IF I'M PREGNANT!"

"Yeah."

"STAY OUT OF THIS CARLY BLACK!"

"Guys, calm down it was only once and the only reason I'm asking is because the condom broke."

"THAT DOEN'T MATTER YOU JUST TURNED ON IN HUMAN YEARS"

JANPOV

When Grandpa Carlisle heard my story he absolutely freaked.

The baby grew normally. The father left when I told him the news. When he was born he had no vampire qualities as far as my family could tell that's when Grandpa Edward spoke up, "He can shield like Bella and Carly. And will turn into a werewolf, of course."

"Does he have venom?"

* * *

**(A/N I ran out of ideas again as this story was only meant as a one-shot should he have venom and i need names!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Janae POV**

He was perfect, but what I didn't know about the father was that he was a vampire, so the baby had venom.

The baby bit me, and then I was in excruciating pain.

**Nessie POV**

He was more vampire than we thought. His father must have been one. But I couldn't help but wonder why Janae's pregnancy wasn't like mine and my mom's; quick and painful.

I loved my grandson.

**(A/N I ran out of ideas again as this story was only meant as a one-shot and sorry for not updating in so long. I need a name for the baby ****J)**


End file.
